The origin of the mages power
by yugi-the-love-of-yami
Summary: my first fic you will like trust me.
1. HMM CHECK THIS OUT

Ok this is just my first fic so please review. Ciao.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the circle of magic books etc. Tamora Pierce owns them all. Blah Blah Blah.  
  
"Briar, Briar wake up"  
  
"Huh" Briar said  
  
"Briar wake up it is me Tris"  
  
"Oh Tris what do you want"  
  
"Well now that we are married and all I figured we could do a bit of traveling"  
  
"Well what if I don't want to travel I like it here in Gothhawk"  
  
"Well I was thinking that we could go to you know the original temple the one where our powers were said to originate from"  
  
"Oh Tris you know that is just a myth"  
  
"I know but what if there was something waiting for me there" "I have been having some weird dreams lately"  
  
"Tris just because your status as weather witch was upped to wind seer doesn't mean that every confouned dream that you have is a vision"  
  
"But Briar these were weird dreams I kept seeing the 12 original gods and goddesses of power talking to us in what looks like a temple"  
  
"Tris there is something I need to tell you"  
  
"What"  
  
"I have been having that same dream"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yeah but what is real strange is that I keep seeing me and you sitting with the 12 but there are two other seats containing us making 14"  
  
"You mean to say that you saw Mila of the Green, Green Man, Shurri and Hakoi Firesword, Lakik the Trickster, Urda, Ranga of lightning, Sabriel of life, Gabrielle of Dark, Mithros the great judge, Helios of the sun, and Sayna of the moon"  
  
"Yeah I saw all of them"  
  
"But Briar what are we going do?"  
  
"I guess we got to go figure out why all of this is happening"  
  
So how do you like it? More chappies to come.  
  
Spoiler: Enter daja, sandry, and briar and tris's son Shane the mage of unreadable power.(you'll see) 


	2. THE PLOT THICKENS

Ok this is the next installment in the origin of the mages power series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Shane. They all belong to Tamora Pierce. Blah Blah Blah.  
  
"Ok so what are we going to do"  
  
"Well first of all we need to get a hold of Sandry and Daja"  
  
"Ok but they are all the way back in Emelan"  
  
"Well that is what we have Shira"  
  
"You mean the dragon"  
  
"Yes the dragon"  
  
"Well it is kinda small aint it"  
  
"Didn't Niko bang anything into that thick skull of yours"  
  
"For your information when Niko was teaching me we were still in Emelan and dragons and all of these other creatures havent been dicovered yet"  
  
"I know, I know I was just teasing you"  
  
"You know we are going to have to take Shane with us you know"  
  
"I know I just hope he has at least learned how to meditate properlel"  
  
"He has, He has you know who is teaching him"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know the greastest all magic mage ever to live except our son"  
  
"Yeah Slane is teaching him"  
  
"Ok you go get Shane and I will close down the shop and pack all of our belongings"  
  
"Ok I'll be back in just a few"  
  
Tris walks out and goes to the temple of Gothawk and picks up hers and Briar's son Shane.  
  
"Where we going mom?"  
  
"We are going to Emelan to visit you aunts and to go to a very old powerful temple"  
  
"So do you want to teleport us to discilpine or are we going to take Shira?"  
  
"You can teleport?"  
  
"Yeah I have been able to for about a month now"  
  
meanwhile back at the house  
  
"Ok Shira time to go to Emelan"  
  
Briar pulls out a neckalce with a ruby on it. He speaks a few words and out of the neckalce comes a gigantic red dragon.  
  
"Hi Shira"  
  
Tris and Shane arrive at the house and they store there baggage on Shira.  
  
In Emelan  
  
"Daja did you sense that?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"It felt a lot like Briar and Tris but they are all the way in Gothawk"  
  
"Hey in there can you give us a hand"  
  
Sandry and Daja have a startled look on their face and all of a sudden they here someone say  
  
"Auntie Daja, Auntie Sandry we are here"  
  
Shane runs into the room and hugs both Daja and Sandry.  
  
"Shane what are you doing here?"  
  
"We came for a visit and mom and dad said we are going to look for some temple that is supposed to be very old and powerful"  
  
"Yeah that is right"  
  
"Mila of the Grain bless it feels good to be back here"  
  
Spoiler: Hmm Shane meets someone guess what it is Niko's daughter and she is the same age as Shane 14. Hmm wonder what happens next.The plot thickens. 


	3. GETTING KINDA LONG

Disclaimer: I don't own the Circle of Amgic books or anyhting like that but I do own Shane. Tamora Pierce owns them all blah blah blah.  
  
"Shane honey could you go outside please?"  
  
"Sure mom"  
  
Shane walks out the door and goes for a walk. He decides to head down to the library. On his way he meets a girl whom he recognizes but cant seem to place the name.  
  
"Umm excuse miss but what is your name?"  
  
"Did you forget me already Shane? I am Bato-San the dream teller."  
  
"Duh I knew I recognized you from somewhere you are Niko's daughter and my mage sister"  
  
"You cant even recognize your own mage sister ugh"  
  
"Well what are you doing here"  
  
"Well I am here because I saw in my dreams that you and your family will need my help"  
  
"Ohhh so that is it well mom told me that I am coming here to get a new teacher"  
  
"Yeah that new teacher is me"  
  
"What but you just turned into a mage"  
  
"Yeah but I am the only one who can join powers with you"  
  
"You forget who my dad is the only other all-magic mage in emelan"  
  
"Yeah but you arent"  
  
"Yes I am, my powers just center around dream telling"  
  
Meanwhile back in Discipline  
  
"Sandry, Daja we need your help we think that we are turning into gods"  
  
"Yes it has happened to us to"  
  
"Yeah I figured it would but how are we going to stop it or are we going to stop it"  
  
"We will figure out a way to stop it but the more pressing matter at hand is Bato-san and Shane they are turning into the two mages of the Cosmos"  
  
"Yes well what can we do? Shane is turning into the Sun Mage and Bato-san is turning into the moon mage"  
  
"What we can do is try and manipulate their powers to make it stop the way of the cosmos"  
  
"Yes but the only way we can do that is if we but a spell of the four on them and that would drain us for months"  
  
"Not nessicarily Daja and I have been storing our power little by little for months in these crystals"  
  
"I see but why manipulate their powers when we can just use them to figure out what is going on"  
  
"Well if we don't manipulate their powers the whole world could be destroyed"  
  
"You saw what happened when Niko tried to stop the immortals in the land of Tortall he killed himself and half of Tortall"  
  
Spoiler: Enter Daine and Numanir the Mage of the universe.  
  
Oh yeah thanks to all who reviewed and boo to all who didn't. 


	4. DO YOU LIKE?

Ok I want to say first, thanks to all of you who reviewed boo to all who didn't cause you know it was good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tp's books so shut up and don't sue me I do on the other hand own Shane and Bato-san.  
  
"Tris how are we going to find this temple it is rumored to be in Carthak and Emelan and Carthak are not on the friendliest terms."  
  
"Well that is where Briar and I come in we are residents of Gothawk and Carthak and Gothawk are on friendly terms."  
  
"Oh now I see we are going to pose as a delegation form Gothawk"  
  
"Yeah and we are going to take Shane and Bato-san with us we might need their power to control immortals"  
  
"Yeah but you remember what happened to Niko he and Daine were to trying to stop that band of Dark Pegasi from attacking he killed himself and put Daine in the land of the forgotten for a month, She might not be alive had it not been for the Dream god"  
  
"Yes but oh well we need to get to Carthak before the summer drought"  
  
"Ok Tris but you must give me some time"  
  
Meanwhile Shane and Bato-san are walking back to discipline cottage to find all of their stuff packed and loaded on dragons ready for transport to tortall.  
  
"Mom what is the point in taking us we will be of no use to you"  
  
"Yes you will be of use to us, you both happen to have the power to control the immortals. And that is very useful"  
  
"Well since we have to go can we see Daine and Numanir?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact you two are going to study your powers over there while we look for the temple in Carthak"  
  
"Oh all right we might as well get going then"  
  
The group consisting of Sandry, Daja, Tris, Briar, Shane, and Bato-san including 6 dragons between them take off toward Tortall. They start flying over the sea and pass by the temple of the immortals where they all draw the gods circle on their chests. They finally arrive at Tortall after about a weeks travel.  
  
"Daine we are here!"  
  
"Hey you guys Shane, Bato-san I could kinda use your help I got a very mean griffin up here and she is being rude"  
  
"We'll be right up hold on"  
  
POOF!  
  
"Hey"  
  
Shane and Bato-san go over to the griffin and all of a sudden their power comes out and it makes the griffin calm dow.  
  
"Thanks you two I needed the help, So your parents say that you two are going to be studying under my care well to get you started clean out the stables"  
  
"Yes Daine"  
  
Numanir walks over to Tris and says hi and meets everybody else including Tris's new husband Briar but we'll taalk more about that later.  
  
"Well so you are going to find the temple of the mages power well good luck to you"  
  
"I have to go find a spell to stop drought or else the the king Dom and the queen Kel will have a fit"  
  
"You are still at your old games Numanir to please the royal family"  
  
"Yeah but at least we havent had any wars lately which is real good"  
  
"Yes but gods willing this peace will last for a while we might need the time"  
  
"Yes gods willing"  
  
At this time Daine pipes in  
  
"Well my dad is a god, maybe I can get him to hold the peace for a while"  
  
"Try Daine try"  
  
"I will"  
  
/I hate that women she is so demanding but her son and daughter are my pupils and I mustent show hate/  
  
Well look at the time I will do the next chappie soon please review and any ideas are welcome. Ciao. Oh yeah please review 


	5. I LIKE THIS ONE

Disclaimer: I don't any of tp's books so don't harass me.  
  
I would also like to say thakns to QueenofConnaught for her dilegent reviews thanks.  
  
The group consisting of Tris, Briar, Sandry, Daja, andTris's Brother another weather mage Cloud. Leave out as a party representing Gothawk while Shane, Daine and Bato-san stay in Tortall to study the ways of the immortals and to possibly bring about the era of the new gods. (I know Daine is a wild-mage in the books but in these she has other powers revolving around the power of the cosmos, Just like Shane and Bato-san)  
  
In Carthak:  
  
*Trumpets Blare* "Presenting Honored Windwalker of Endless Circle Temple in Gothawk(Tris's mage name), Presenting Honored Cottonflower of Winding Circle Temple in Emelan(Sandry's mage name), Presenting Dedicate Goldhammer of Winding Circle Temple in Emelan(Daja), Presenting Dedicate Greenleaf of Endless Circle Temple of Gothawk(Briar), And Grand Temple Master of all Circle Temples Lord Cloudwalker(Cloud)"  
  
/tris/ "Emperor Kaddar we are a party of mages and scholars who are looking for a temple located somewhere in your land. We would greatly appreciate it if you could allow us permission to search your land for this temple?"  
  
/emperor kaddar/ "Honored Windwalker I will allow you all the rights you need to search my land for this temple but may I request a favor"  
  
/tris/ "What would your favor be your highness"  
  
/kaddar/ "My people have been going through a drought just lately and I would like it if you could please bring rain to this land"  
  
/tris/ "That would be a simple matter your highness but do you understand the consequences for messing with magic, you are a mage are you not?"  
  
/kaddar/ "Yes I do understand and I am prepared to pay the price if the rains invoke floods"  
  
/tris/ "Then if you will please give me a point high up where I can be near the clouds I can bring rain"  
  
/kaddar/ "Anyhthing you require my dear"  
  
The group in Carthak brings rain to the land and tris works it succesfully so It does not drown everybody. They set off from the main palace and head toward the northern area of the country which is the most likely for a temple to be built because that area banned slaves and is full of mage.  
  
Back in Toratall:  
  
/daine/ "Shane can you bring me the ingreidents for a banishing spell"  
  
/shane/ "sure I can but what are you going to use them for?"  
  
/daine/ "I have a bunch of gnomes that need to be rid of and they wont leave even if I talk to them in their own language"  
  
/shane/ "Ok I'll be right back"  
  
/bato-san/ "Daine what are we going to do when the war of the cosmos get here?"  
  
/daine/ "How did you know about that?"  
  
/bato-san/ "I am a dreamteller did you forget I see things in my dreams"  
  
/daine/ "Oh of course, well we are going to set the immortalls on the evil if we can, but we will talk more about that when the time comes"  
  
Spoiler: Oops cant tell you  
  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed that look for the next chappie sometime next week maybe earlier. Ciao 


	6. SO AM I GETTING BETTER

Hey all of my faithful reviewers thanks a bunch. I might not be updating that much after this one family buisness ugh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tp's books so leave me alone  
  
In Tortall:  
  
/shane/ "Daine I have a question"  
  
/daine/ "Yes, what is it"  
  
/shane/ "Well I was wondering what exactly happened when Niko discovered the power of the cosmos, Did he learn how to use it or did it corrupt him?"  
  
/daine/ "Well I am sorry to say this but it corrupted him, it made him want more and more power which in turn destroyed him, that is why he exploded when we were fighting that band of dark pegasi"  
  
/shane/ "So you mean that if sky(bato-san's nickname) or I were to become corrupt we would end up just like Niko"  
  
/daine/ "Yes but if you or sky become corrupt and explode the world would explode because you two are the mages of the cosmos, only certain high powered mages can even tap the power of the cosmos. I happen to be one of them"  
  
/shane/ "So you mean that after sky and I have training we will be even more powerfull than you?"  
  
/daine/ "Yes"  
  
in Carthak:  
  
/tris/ "No wonder they needed rain their shrines and their temples are even in order the gods must be furious"  
  
/briar/ "Tris look at these plants and tell me what you see"  
  
/tris/ "I see magic but where is it coming from there is no one here casting magic"  
  
/briar/ "I think this is the work of a battle mage and the great spell of growth you know the one rosethorn and I used to delay the pirates"  
  
/tris/ "You know that was the first thing I thought to"  
  
/cloud/ "Ya'll might want to look over there"  
  
they look over In the way cloud is pointing.  
  
/tris/ "Oh my god that is a twister and it is powerful"  
  
/cloud/ "I think we are near the temple because you remember how it goes"  
  
He starts to recite the legend  
  
In the land where the powers lie One temple will stand above all As the temple of the power that originates from the gifted ones  
  
The weather will be unbearable There will be twisters and storms Blizzards in deserts And the roughest winds ever  
  
Those who are destined to find the secret to becoming the gods of the universe are the ones who shall find this temple  
  
Caution to all who are unworhty for thall shall be eliminated in the temples presence. You are FOREWARNED!  
  
So how did you like please review. See all you gotta do is press that button *points to button* look at it it says review. 


End file.
